minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MCSMFINAL Episode 7
Gatteline:Jesse! I just love your town its exactly like mine Jesse:Oh! Ok Axel:Guys Olivia and me are gonna have to leave Jesse:Aw ill miss you guys Axel:I will miss you too *hugs jesse* Olivia:Wait i want to hug you to *comes hug jesse with axel* Axel:Okay olivia lets get out of here Petra:That was fast.., Ivor:I gotta go too, I am sorry Jesse i need to go back meet gabriel and magnus Jesse:Okay ivor see ya Lukas:I am staying here though Petra:Thats what i am talking about *pats lukas* Lukas:Ow Jack:Now, How about some rest after that dreadful fight? Ha get it DREADful Jesse:Haha good one jack Jack:Okay lets go rest now Gatteline:Wait, Do you have enough room to fit 13 people Jesse:Nope... Gatteline:Oh how about we just make beds by ourselves ha! Jesse:Good idea Jason:I have 64 wool Gatteline:That should be enough After crafting Jason:I have 12 left Gatteline:Okay now lets sleep and rest Radar:Aaah Petra:What is it radar? Why did you wake us up? Radar:Um nothing i screamed i got scared of darkness Jesse:.... Gatteline:.... Petra:Ok whatever radar just let us sleep Radar:Okay, Okay Next day Stella:Hey Jesse! Jesse:Hi stella Stella:Soo, I just came to visit whats up Jesse:Nothing much Petra:Ugh, Here we go again Stella:Petra! Ive changed stop hating on me Petra:But you did take away my sword right Stella:Yeah sorry Perra:Ok whatever Stella:Anyways, So what Gatteline:Remember, Jesse? We have to go for the treasure Jesse:Oh yeah i forgot, wheres the book Petra:I have it Jesse:Let me read it Petra:Okay Jesse:We read the page 1 now page 2 "ragert shard is located in another world, to get there you will need to go to the portal network, Then find the correct portal Gatteline:Wow, It will take forever to find the correct portal Jesse:ha! We hafe the portal atlas! Gatteline:What does it do Jesse:It gives the trail of where the portal is Gattelien:Wow so cool Jesse:Lets go now to order hall Gatteline:Ok, but where is it Jesse:Follow me At the order hall Gatteline:Wow, You got some pretty cool stuff, I am surprised there are people as big as me in the world Jesse:Ha yeah Radar:Oh hey jesse! Jesse:Whats up radar Radar:So i was just looking at all the treasures, i love them so much Jesse:Wow Radar:Okay, So what are you doing boss Jesse:I am going treasure hunting Radar:Oh! Then who will take care of beacontown? Jesse:You of course Radar:Really? Jesse:Yeah i make you a temporary leader of beacontown RadarThanks boss i wont let you down Jesse:I know you wont Radar:Okay ill just go now Gatteline:Wow your intern is pretty crazy Jesse:I know, He still has a lot to learn Gatteline:Ok Jesse:Ha! Here is the flint and steel Gatteline:And where is the portal atlas? Jesse:There Gatteline:Wow, thats pretty cool Jesse:You didnt even see what it does Gatteline:I am excited Jesse:Wait let me gear up Gatteline:What do you mean? Jesse:You will see Jesse:*puts on tims armor and gets the enchanted diamond sword* Gatteline:Wow you look so cool Episode ends right?